Angel's Fire
by stargirl5
Summary: Serena Tasal is in a world of terror. Last of her friends, protectors are gone. Leaving one very dangerous predator on the wake... The world's a lonely place, but could there possibly be anyone she can turn to? (heero/sere^.^)
1. Chapter 1

**__**

ANGEL'S FIRE 

C H A P T E R * O N E

__

By Stargirl

__

My first try at a crossover; decided to wander over the line of straight sailor moon. ^_^ I don't believe in haughty crossovers or quick attempts to throw one or more of them into the other dimension (though I've read some that have pulled it off successfully). I prefer to concentrate on the story as a whole, and find it easier by giving this an alternate reality trait. I will most likely incorporate things that exist from the story and play with them, but it will be largely on my own whim (and yours if you send me some ideas!). Since I'm so fond of making unfeeling guys "feel" and messing with their heads, I chose to pair Serena with our beloved Heero. Hope you enjoy this! **Hugs** Star

* * *

An angel... so beautiful and young, gazing about with crystal clear 

eyes and long soft blond hair. She drops to her knees, huddling her 

figure. Long slender wings battered and in a state of chaos. Fire swarms

around her, lava colored flames blaring heat and consuming everything. 

It dances in the pupils of the angels eyes, taunting with it's promises 

of pain, emptiness, and utter destruction. A force that even a brave 

little angel might not win against. 

__

The Angel's Fire...

Serena's heart thumped loud and hard within her chest. Glazed blue eyes peered around, flashing lights and people blurring as her head swirled and body swayed, sirens and shouting a chaotic blare in her ears. Her head and shoulder pounded and seared, and she held her breath, afraid she would fall to the road as disorienting wave washed through her. She stepped forward hesitantly, glass crunching beneath her sneaker. Something was dripping down her forehead, oozing its way over her eyebrow and edging close to a wide blue eye. Dazedly, she reached to swipe at it, and her eyes locked at her red smeared fingers. Only then did one of the paramedics look up and notice her in alarm. 

Instantly, she drew back from the attention, not quite sure why. The need to hide like a kid facing a nightmare. "I'm fine," she croaked, her mouth feeling parched. 

The paramedic's fingers probed at her shoulder, a sharp sting bringing a wince and cry as she brought her own hand to the tender wound. 

"You're one hell of lucky girl," the man breathed, a hand swiping through graying brown hair. "You were IN that car?" he questioned with unbelieving eyes. 

Car? Serena blinked, forcing some kind of thought into her clogged mind. Finally she turned her head. God. It could barely be called a car anymore. A sick light feeling trickled through her with an uncontrollable shiver. The silver sports car was toppled, a monstrous fire consuming it. 

"Mina?" she squeaked, her throat constricting. Her arms shook and she dropped to her knees, a concerned paramedic in tow.

"Ma'am?" He tried to get her to look at her. "Had someone else been in there with you?"

Lips trembled. Serena said nothing. Her skin too hot and tingling outside, and too much emptiness and convulsing inside. Her eyes, trained on the wrecked car, could barely perceive the destruction. 

"Serena, we have to get out of here," Mina had cried not even hours ago, grabbing her arm and stressing, "Now!" 

Eyes wide and startled, she froze until being dragged out of the apartment. The fear so great, she sent endless glances to her friend as they thundered down the stairs and jumped into their car in front. 

She buckled and bit her lip, watching the firm determination of Mina's face...and the worry in her eyes. An hour, then two, passed, and gradually, driving on the road with the windows down, warm air blowing on their faces and only the random streetlight passing by, both of their muscles began loosening. 

Safety; a wonderful feeling of safety. Mina smiled over at her, blond hair, much like her own, whipping in the wind. A musical bring startled them though, and Serena dashed for the cell with a relieved smile. "Amy, Raye, are-"

"Hello Serena." The voice was calm, the purr of tiger after it's prey. 

Chaos struck her. Her stomach turned sick as the man began to talk. So sick, and tears blurred her wide eyes. Mina had tensed and watched her, swerving the car only once. 

They're dead. They had to be dead.... Killed. The guy on the phone didn't say it, but everything screamed the sordid fact to her. Her best friends. 

The voice from the phone began to clear, to taunt and mock her and send shivers through her body. As ridiculous as it was, she deeply wanted to strangle the phone and pretend it was him. "....You'd do best to give up now, your majesty, or you'll find yourself even more alone without a certain blond pip of a protector...." 

Mina! 

Her hand clamped over her mouth. Calm down, calm down, she ordered to the overpowering rush. Mina was safe, right beside her. Safe. But before she knew it, a side note of words came carelessly over the phone. "Oh, and I would get out of that car of yours if I were you, Serena. You know how dangerous those things can be, after all."

"The car!" escaped abruptly from her throat, even as she heard the dial tone from the cell. Mina jumped and lost control of the wheel for a moment.

"Don't scream like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" 

And she was on the brink of one. "We got to get away from the car! Now. For Christ's sake, stop!" Her voice sounded higher, hysterical. She felt trapped, and suppressed the need to shake Mina into stopping the car. Run, run.. death was right around the corner if they didn't RUN! 

Why weren't they stopping? Their speed hadn't even slowed! "Mina, stop the car," Serena cried. 

"It w-won't," Mina stammered.

"What?" Serena yelled.

"The break!" Mina screeched, and her wild leg stomping on the break became terribly obvious.

Serena's heart stopped. "We have to jump!" came the sharp thought she immediately voiced.

Mina glanced at her, soft blue eyes wide. "You're crazy! We're going sixty miles per hour!" She stopped and took a steadying breath. "Look, you're probably just overreacting."

"How can I be overreacting?" Serena demanded shrilly.

"I-I'm a good driver," Mina insisted, "If I plan it out, we could survive a crash."

"A crash," Serena echoed softly. "Mina," she all but choked. "This thing is going to explode not just crash!"

Mina's head started to shake back and forth. "No... No," she began to insist before she stilled, eyes frozen somewhere on the dashboard. Her tongue peeked to lick her lips. "Do you now how to disarm bombs?"

"I m-might..." she shook her head, "I don't know!"

"I think I know where it is," Mina murmured, 

With horror Serena watched Mina scoot down from the seat, carelessly abandoning the wheel. The car swirled and Serena rushed to grab onto the wheel, shaking as she brought it to a straight path again, knuckles white in her grip. She unbuckled her seatbelt, scooting closer to get better control of the wheel. "What do you see?" she ventured after almost screaming from cramming into another car. God, the city! They were on the outskirts of the city! All those people and cars and--

From the corner of her eye she saw Mina narrow and strain her eyes at something before widening in horror. "Out!" she screeched, and before Serena could register it, Mina shot up, manicured hands grabbing her even as the car swirled out of control. The door swung opened and Mina roughly shoved. The moving cement rolled in her vision as she stumbled to it, her body screaming on impact. Her breath stopped, chest tight at the pain even as she rolled helplessly across the road.

Everything stopped. Everything exploded. A huge noise lunged to life over screeching tires, lava like colors and heat the only thing she was aware of. Glass shattered and debris fired everywhere. Something sharp hit and carved into her shoulder. Her body froze and convulsed with pain, stars dancing in her head with darkness quickly consuming her. 

"Can you handle the guilt ?" A voice echoed in the murkiness of her mind."What guilt?" 

"Of causing so much death of course..... causing..... so much death death........."

She screamed.

"Ma'am!" Someone shook her, persistent. Her head jerked up to the paramedic, at first her eyes murky as if after waking up from a nightmare that seemed too real. "Ma'am, are you okay? Was someone else in that car?" 

Before realizing it, she nodded. The man's light blue eyes softened. "What was her name?"

Serena stopped, just staring at the man. Mina's name? To record her death... Mina Kalentii had just died in that car, she thought. One of her best friends and protectors. No... not just that, her LAST friend and protector. Emptiness started to claw and tear at her insides, such raw aching pain. No one to run to. No where to go. Her eyes stung like a prison to her tears, the onslaught brutal, doubled only by another realization. He would come after her any time now.... But--

The paramedic sighed, bringing her back. "It's okay," he said, patting her back, "we'll just get you fixed up. You can tell us la-"

"Serena Tasal," Serena murmured, jarring the paramedic. "Serena Rose Tasal. She's the one who was in that car... she pushed me out." Slowly, she rose to her feet avoiding the paramedic's arms that stretched out ready to help her steady. She withdrew a step. Then another.

"Ma'am?"

She retreated further, letting the coarse blanket around her shoulders slide to the torched ground, allowing the chilled air to touch her skin. She looked around, praying for no familiar faces, no one to witness who she was. 

The man edged toward her, arms outreached. "Please come, you're 'hurt,'" he stressed. 

It could work. It would. Her breath sounded ragged, felt ragged, but she could do it. She didn't feel anything in her body, nothing hurting. Vaguely, she thought that it was odd that she couldn't feel the pain, but it was pushed aside. It was a blessing. She turned, her legs wobbly and hard to control, but nothing screamed in them from the movement. 

Reassured, she ran. Swerved around startled people and darting away from those who called after her. She was fast though. She was the princess, she had to be fast. Had to be the best. The one who had to be protected… A shrill note inside her laughed. Why? Why her? What made her worth it? What could justify the deaths of her friends?

"I wonder.... Can you handle the guilt?"

She turned her head, as if she could escape the memory of the words as they plagued her in torrents of echoes. She cried out, a frustrated grunt of fear and pain as she averted her direction, unsure of where she was or where she was heading. 

Just run. Run from everything. The pain, the death, the fear. Hide...

It felt too much like instinct.... but she grasped it. Air clogged in her lungs and she bent over to breathe. Her skin felt eaten all of a sudden, and it tingled, her mind blurring into the dark mess. Make it go away... Just make all of it go away.... 

* * *

__

Okay, this is how it is. I have started WAY to many stories (roughly 16 novels, many novelettes and shorts)- If I get enough of a response for this story, I promise though, to give an effort for getting a plot and chapters and even, amazingly, an ENDING. Such an elusive things those endings are... =sigh= Okay, overall, my fuel is your response, how much and powerful fuel... is up to YOU- kk? :D And remember, if you want something to happen, got an idea that tickled you that you think would be good for the story, (like who IS the caller on the cell?? I don't know! Can't decide) I'd be more than delighted to hear it! I seem to be in the mood to write it at the moment, so any inspirations or ideas would further insure a speedy next chapter! Should Relena play a part (bad or good), should Darien have a part, maybe the guy on the cell phone? How should the "princess" thing fit in, no matter how much alternate reality is centered round it. :D Where do the G-boys fit in? Should they be on her side or against her at first??? How do they find her? So many things I'm unsure of, would love any opinions and preferences from you guys!! 

hope you guys liked it! ^.~ **hugs** star


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

ANGEL'S FIRE 

C H A P T E R * T W O

__

By Stargirl

__

Oh my goodness, it's out in only a few days!! *jumps* Hope you guys are happy! LOL

Was a bit frustrating though @.@ Ugh. Couldn't decide what to do. Have a SPEC of an idea, but PLEASE, any ideas would be wonderful. I'm striving to make it NOT boring, and original. Heh... okay, this chapter will be a bit funny, and should lift some of the sad and serious first chapter. Just enough for balance, mind you. I will try to remain consistent with the mood for it all throughout. Two of my friends said it was hilarious when I had them read the first part ^o^ Oh and Heero will be in the next chapter, and if any of you have any good or brilliant ideas for their meeting, please tell me!!! I won't post the next chapter if what I come up with is to boring XD So inspiration from you guys is vital ^o^ Heh, keep the reviews coming and maybe the next chapter will be done in a few days??? **Hugs** star

* * *

"God," she whispered hoarsely. Why was she here, again? She almost groaned, but winced instead. 

"You okay, Miss?" The bartender looked at her dubiously, eyeing her disheveled appearance, scratches, bruises, soaked red shoulder and forehead alike. Of course this would be a problem... people had been staring all throughout the night. "You look terrible," the man said dryly.

"Thanks for the info," Serena threw back, not looking at him. People, just leave me alone! She sighed. She was in dire need to figure some things up. Damn her head hurt though... She bowed her face to her hands, elbows on the table. Blood smeared under her right hand, her fingers finding her hair terribly matted and sticky. 

"Computer," she muttered under her breath, thinking aloud. Needed to get access to a computer.... Needed to get access to a BED. Okay, bed or computer... 

"Excuse me?"

She lifted her head. The guy was still there? "What?"

The tall blond shook his head, still staring at her oddly. "Have you had a drink? You look like you could use one." 

Finally she gazed at his stubbled face, black tank, and tattoo that graced one tanned arm. Her throat still burned and her mouth still tasted bitter. Slowly, she nodded. 

"Will you kill someone for me?" She wasn't in a state to think before she talked. God, she'd just tell the whole world she was still alive while she's at it. Hey everyone! I just faked my death! I'm probably gonna die soon anyway though so does anyone mind looking after my kitty?

The guy stopped before walking over to her. "Why do I have a feeling that you meant that more serious than an old boyfriend?" 

"Because I've got blood on my face?" Serena's head swayed and her eyes blinked at a dizzy spell. 

"Damn girl, what the hell happened? Did some-"

"Car attack," Serena slurred. 

"Car accident?" 

"No," she insisted. "Car attacked." She was still shaking her head a minute later even though she couldn't even remember why.

"You're drunk," the guy murmured with a nod.

"So are they," Serena stumbled out indignantly, jerking her head at surrounding people.

He nodded his agreement. "Yeah, but THEY aren't bloodying up my counter either."

Serena watched him as with a firm nod at some self imposed decision, he came around the counter and brought her onto her feet. "Come on." 

Feeling horribly weak, she let him pull her through the blare and into a dimly lit hallway and up a closed wooden staircase. The wallpaper was peeled and soiled. She scrunched her nose at an odor and swung her head to the guy who helped guide her up the warped stairs. "If you try anything I'll kill you..." She said calmly if not a bit disorientedly. 

"Fine words from someone who just asked me to kill someone for THEM," he laughed.

She shook her head widely as she followed up the stairs, hand reaching to the wall to keep her steady. "No one can kill 'im... They couldn't you couldn't. The moon couldn't." She nodded with a serious and thoughtful expression. "But... I could kill you, yeah. I could kill you."

The guy's hand tightened around her arm as she stumbled on a step. "The moon, eh?" 

"Hmmm... what should my name be do you think?" Serena swaggered on the hallway. "Oooh.... How bout Fred?" She laughed. Fred... Her new identity Fred. It felt good to laugh... Everything was clouded, happy. 

"You're one seriously drunk girl, Fred," the guy drawled. 

"I'm not drunk." She felt her nose scrunch. "I don't drink, I'm not drunk.

"Oh---I know... I can be Angel!" Serena perked, changing the subject back in a split second. 

"An Angel named Fred," the guy murmured, his eyes laughing.

"Not Fred, Baka! Serenity!" she shot angrily. "No... Serenity's my real name, though... That won't work," she groaned. 

Green eyes peered at her. "Well, Angel, Serenity, Fred, whoever you are, why don't you go sit on the couch?" He gestured through the open door. 

Straightening as much as she could, she stomped through the doorway. He--that guy was annoying. Baka. Baka with a soft couch though.... She sunk into the cushion, instantly curling up. Bed, couch, same thing... same marvelous thing. Her eyes dragged close, her breaths already slowing. All that would be nice now would be a teddy... The scruffy bear that her kitty always played with... Oh no! She shot up groggily, wincing at her head and shoulder. "Kitty!"

"Kitty?" the guy looked over at her. "Your new name?" he mused.

"No, my kitty's at home!" Serena forced herself on her feet... The poor thing, did she even feed her? Ugh, what was its name? She knew it! "Oooh, she's probably starving. I know, I'll call her-" She reached for a phone across the room.

"Hold it, hold it!" The guy called, arms wrapping around her stumbling form as she headed towards a phone on the wall. "Call your cat tomorrow, Fred. Sit down, I'll get you some aspirin, trust me, you'll need it." 

Being bobbed down onto the couch, she forgot whatever it was she had got up for. Not even a minute later, curled up, hand tucked beneath her chin, sleep was a blessing.

* * *

She awoke to a monstrous headache, the thick steady aching hanging around her temples. She winced at the blare of sunlight that slipped through her cracked eyelids. Moaning, she laid her head back down, wishing away every pounding beat. It didn't take long to realize the burning in her shoulder and every other sore part of her body, but that didn't even phase her much compared the emptiness drifting within. Why did she feel so lost... so cold all of a sudden?

She gasped, shooting to a siting position. Her heart stopped as her friends surfaced in her mind, only echoing the hurt. All the smiles and laughter. Void. Her eyes stung, washed with tears. She took in a strained breath, forcing herself to the present. Last night... What did she do last night? God, I'll never drink again in my life! She moaned, eyes wide as she leapt to her feet. Blanket being tossed to the floor, she turned around to see the room, wishing away her swelling head. 

The guy behind the counter... All that she TOLD him! The car exploding and her identity... well, she didn't EXACTLY tell him the car was bombed. And she was DRUNK, none of it had to be true. 

"Morning Fred!" The guy from last night came through the doorway, grinning, hair mussed, with only pants on. 

Jumping to helpless nerves, she pulled out her gun, easily training it on him. "Stay away from me," she rushed.

The guy's face drained of color as he jumped back, arms in the air. "Holy Cow," he uttered. 

"Who are you?" she demanded shakily, brow creasing in pain. 

"Andrew," he rushed in compliance, "Andrew Falcet..."

Serena swallowed, calming down slightly. "Okay," she breathed, shutting her eyes. What to do, what to do... She was pointing a gun at someone who was seemingly trying to help. Cripe, she thought she was going to be sick. 

"Eh .... Um, Fred?" Andrew ventured, seeming to settle a bit. "You okay?"

"No," Serena groaned. No, she was NOT okay. Hell would freeze over before she told HIM all the reasons why though. Stopping, she squinted her eyes open. "Fred?" she inquired.

Andrews eyes lightened behind nervousness, his lips quirking. "Yeah, Fred. You were.. uh, trying to think of your name or something. You said Fred. Whew!" He shot out a long breath with a laugh. "You weren't kiddin' when you said you could kill me, were you?" 

Alright, killing him was completely out of the question. "Um... I'm really sorry about this," she laughed awkwardly. The loss of her friends and threat of danger were still too fresh in her mind. 

"You in some kind of trouble?" he questioned, eyes shrouding in concern. 

Realizing she was still pointing her gun at him at him, she began lowering it. Would he even believe me if I said no? Feeling lost, she shrugged a shoulder and looked away from him. 

"Hey, maybe I can help," he began to offer with a encouraging smile.

She almost wanted to take him up on that. So bad that when she murmured "No," it sounded remorseful even to her. 

Andrew looked at her for a moment, before abruptly saying, "Maybe you should clean up a bit." 

He wasn't questioning about the blood. For once, she could be thankful for something. Gratefully, she stumbled towards the bedroom he came out of to the bathroom he gestured to. She was greeted by a cluttered counter. Tooth brush, tooth paste, cups, lotions... a bag of chips. Digging a rag out, she wetted it, and then biting her lip, looked into the mirror. She sighed. The whole side of her face was smeared with blood around a caking cut. Pulling her hair away, she carefully started to wipe away the red. She had to leave. But then what? No money, no transportation, no protection. 

Ugh... She couldn't find ONE comb in the mess on the counter. Pulling out the scrunchy that was barely holding up half of her hair, she settled for wetting it down. Now... what to do with the shoulder? A shiver ran through her, gazing at all the blood that was drying on her shirt. She brought a shaky hand to pull the shirt away to inspect the damage. Cripe, the shirt STUCK! She tugged at the material once more, feeling a tear at her skin, and quickly left it. Giving up, she went back into the bedroom and glanced around. She had to leave... now. He hadn't asked her any questions, but how long would he contain them? Her eye caught a large jacket thrown across a chair and quickly pulled it over. Unless looked at closely, nothing in her appearance should be cause for questioning. 

Checking, she glimpsed Andrew in the kitchen, and without another word, tiptoed out of the apartment. How long would it take him to realize she wasn't there? Swiftly she went down the stairs and out a side door in the hallway. 

Outside, the wind caught her and someone stared. Unconsciously she drew the oversized jacket further around her. With one more swipe at her damp hair to assure it covered the gash, she walked out onto the bustling street. Her nerves still bundled, her knees shaky, and insides numb. What in the world was she supposed to do now? Could she risk calling Luna without being traced? The woman was probably the only one left who could help her. How ironic that she's the one who got her into the mess in the first place, Serena thought wryly.

Maybe- 

Serena stopped short, eyes shooting open. The barrel of a gun jammed into her back, a body in behind her. All of a sudden her stomach felt queasy and all ability of thought abandoned her.

/~/*...AnGElS Fire.../*~/

__

*big breath* Okay, how was it??? Want more? Any helpful ideas or inspirations for me?? 

Oh, like how I ended it? *sweet smile* *sigh* Cliffhangers are great when they're your own creation lol Hmm, and it may or may not be heero with the gun. I actually just considered it a moment ago. Send in your opinions or ideas ^o^ I won't have it be heero unless I can get a good idea for why he's pointing a gun at her. Ah well, we'll see. And all of you, please REVIEWW!!! Who knows? Maybe the next chapter will be out within a few days if you do!

If any of you are interested, a lot of my stories and stuff are at stories.com/authors/stargirl

Also, I'm 99 percent positive any of you would love the site stories.com -- it's AMAZING. Heh, and humongous. Over 47 thousand members! It has everything though, interactive stories, campfires, forums, groups, contests, their on MONEY (gift points). They give you your own portfolio for any items you create, stories and poems and essays are static items BTW. And the address above is my portfolio. :) Lot of my digital is there too. Hope you check it out! ^.~ Also a good few of my art got accepted at a prestigious sci-fi fantasy art site, I'm so happy! You can find it at stargirl.epilogue.net, and can leave reviews on them right there. Yeah... I should probably be turning you to my own site but oh well. ^__^ For good measure it's VioletAttitude.homestead.com. 

****

Hugs star


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

ANGEL'S FIRE 

C H A P T E R * T H R E E

__

By Stargirl

__

Hey everyone! I actually got the third chapter done!! I don't know how much I would have persisted with this story if I didn't know how many people wished to read it so this is for all of you who have encouraged me; many thanks! :) Please continue to send your thoughts. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. BTW, I'm working on a drawing for this story. Will link to it once I'm done. ^_^ Note: there's a good chance I'll revise this within the week. Hoping you enjoy chapter three! **Hugs** Star

* * *

Her scream locked in her throat, blood rushing through every pathway until she was dizzy. If only someone would help her… Her bitterly tearing eyes darted around, anger and frustration rumbling in her like the overcast sky. People conversed on the sidewalks, passing her by, horns honked stubbornly---They didn't see her. Even if they did know what was happening to her, she wondered if anyone would actually do anything about it. 

Her eyes snapped shut, fear leaking through her as hot breath tickled her neck. "If you don't mind, Mina, someone would like to see you."

Her mind whirled as she sucked in a steadying breath. This man didn't know her, just "of" her. A lackey. But that didn't matter. He called her Mina. Her plan had worked; they believed her to be dead. She hadn't thought of them still going after Mina! If this man brought her in, it wouldn't take long until one of them realized her true identity.

But… there was still a chance they wouldn't find out she was still alive if she could escape. Her gaze flung around, weighing the chances that he'd actually shoot her in public. Her eyes clutched in pain and sorrow. She didn't even think she cared anymore. Anger burned in her over her friends' deaths and her own helplessness. She lashed out at the man behind her, pummeling her elbow into his stomach. He grunted, gasping for breath as he stumbled back. And she ran. 

It was natural to run. A need imbedded inside her, grasping her will and twisting it into submission until running was her instinct. 

Her nerves frayed as she darted past people and around cars, not even hearing the angry shouts and horns that sounded in her wake. Where could she hide? She cast her frantic gaze over the looming buildings. Every second she wasted threatened her being spotted before she could hide. With the fear spurring her on she slipped into a café. 

She stared self-consciously at the people sipping their coffee or reading the newspaper in the calm aqua atmosphere. It was as if she entered an alien land. A man glanced over the newspaper he held up at the bells that rang when she opened the door. She ducked her face and scurried to a seat in the back. 

Her fingers tapped on the smooth wooden table as she tucked her other arm around her. Pain exploded in her shoulder as her wound pulled open and she cringed, imaging the puss and blood of her wound sticking her skin to her shirt, slowly tearing. A hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped.

Her gaze swung and met a girl with mousy brown hair and petite figure. An apron with the café's name was wrapped around her short-clad legs. Serena took a steadying breath, unable to help the flush on her cheeks at the girl's odd look behind the friendly smile. "Can I take your order?"

Serena's stomach ached and growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunch the other day. And even then, she hadn't been able to eat much with her worry over her friends. It had only been Mina who insisted she did. Now she wished she had eaten more. She slipped her hand into her Jean's pocket and fingered the few dollars. She didn't have enough for food. She cast a despondent gaze to the waitress and tried to smile. "I'll just have a capochino."

She sighed as the waitress left, sitting stiffly for the next few moments, arms hugging her borrowed jacket closer. When the steaming mug was placed in front of her, she tried to make it last, sipping it and then placing it in front of her for a moment, staring into oblivion before taking another sip. The warm creamy drink cooled, becoming less appealing to her, but still she sipped, too afraid to leave.

A little while later, one of the waitresses turned on some music, and peppy instrumentals ran softly from an unseen speaker. Serena closed her eyes, her muscles loosening with the calm strains of music. She bit her lip, over-aware that her drink had been done for almost ten minutes and of the looks the gangly manager cast her. Maybe it would be safe to leave? It had been almost half an hour. 

Collecting a reassuring breath she stood up, peering past her curtain of blonde hair for any threat in her surroundings. She pressed her hands against the cold glass door. Bracing herself, she opened it, letting the bell on the door jingle as she let it close behind her. It seemed colder then before, the air like ice against her face. She forced to keep slow breaths as she studied the streets. The only thing threatening she could find was that of the darkening clouds above. 

Her shoulders relaxed and she started walking down the street. There was no place she could hurry to so she settled for wandering, content that at least for the moment she was safe. She tucked her arms around her, breathing in the air. It was fresh and damp, a sign of the oncoming rain. She needed a shelter. It was cold enough out but she would freeze if she were wet. She had no home she could scurry to when soaking. No warm clothes to change into or a fireplace to coze by. Even if she did, her worries wouldn't leave her and the numbness would persist. She sighed before recalling in her longing picture of home a cat to snuggle with. Her eyes widened. Her kitty, Star, was staying with Luna. It would be wonderful to see the black cat again. It seemed to be her only friend not dead. 

It would mean she would have to face Luna though. She clenched her teeth. The woman had good intentions; maybe she was putting too much to blame on her? Going to her surely seemed better then wandering the streets in the rain until she died of hypothermia or was taken by her pursuers. 

The more she thought of it, the more she wished to hear Luna's commanding voice. She wanted someone else to take over, to make the decisions. She was far too tired to do so. Almost too tired to care.

She headed to the next phone she saw, shuffling in her pockets for a few coins that she slipped into the slots. Pursing her lips, she dialed the number.

"Hello?" said a strong voice.

Serena sighed. "Luna? It's me. I need you to come and get me."

There was a moment of silence at the other end and Serena held her breath. "Where are you," Luna said.

Of course the woman wouldn't show surprise of her being alive, Serena thought before answering the woman. "The Northern City," she glanced at a street sign, "Atlantic Street." 

The dial toned hummed. Well what did she expect? A frantic woman spurting reliefs at her being alive? Shaking her head at her own stupidity she hung up the phone. The woman cared about her being alive, more then she could understand why. The woman's attempts to protect her were unnerving at times. It just wasn't her nature to be frantic or out-spoken about it.

A thick hand clasped over her shoulder. Serena gasped, the man spinning her around and grinning down at her in triumph. 

Her knees weakened, mind and body numb to do anything as he grabbed her and pulled her down the nearest alley and down back roads. Serena's heartbeat thundered in her throat as she swallowed. She stumbled by his side, hands fumbling for her gun as the man was distracted to the task of dragging her along.

Her fingered trembled as she raised the gun. Before she could close on the trigger, the man whipped her against the brick wall. "Now Missy, we're going to take a little ride—" 

Her eyes stared at him, stretched open to their limits as her chest heaved. The man's gaze slowly turned to the object that clattered to the ground. He picked it up and stared back at her with a laugh. Not bothering to continue what he was saying, he grabbed her arm and pulled her through a large beige cement building. 

Serena could almost see her skin tearing around her wound, and she bit her lip with a sharp cry at the pain that burned below her shoulder, sending a light dizzying sensation through her entire body and wielding the power to clutch her breath. She blinked back the tears as he pulled her along, finally seeing that they were on one of the floors of an inside parking lot. Cars gleamed of all colors, lining down the vast area, gaps stretching in large areas. Shadows hung in all directions, only loosing its power where random lights were placed on the ceiling, their dusty yellow claiming their turf. 

The man was herding her straight across the parking lot as the cars seemed to group on one end. Barely thinking it through, she ducked and twisted herself free of his grasp. Though startled, he immediately leapt toward the direction of the door forcing her to shrink back from her sprint. 

She stepped back as he inched closer, and dread reared inside her. He was too strong and quick for her to run. She breathed in deeply as the sound of pattering ran and found herself without a choice. She stared at the man, clear blue eyes showing fear of not him… but of something else. Something of her own doing. She calmed her breathing and turned her mind within herself, lips thinning. She could feel the power inside her, almost see it aflame, beckoning to be used. Her nerves tingled throughout her body, heat scorching her chest as she called for the power, it seeming to eagerly erupt and flow down her arms and to the tips of her fingers. 

She stared at the man through frozen blue eyes, lifting her arm towards him. A symbol burned on her forehead, a glimpse of golden light blinking in her sight. But she paid it, and the onslaught of memories, no heed.

As good as pressing the trigger of a gun, the current of power, seen as silver light rippling the air, shot to the gaping man. 

Serena blinked, her heart pounding in her ears, head thick and numb. 

So cold. The heat of her power withered away, the icy wave encompassing her like frigid waves flooding through a ghost-like town. A tear crept down her cheek, eyes still fixed before her and her hand still lifted in defense. 

She sank to the ground and curled up against one of the pillars stationed throughout the parking lot, body shivering as she sobbed into her arms. The man lay unconscious on the cool cement floor. Her heartbeat still echoed in her throat. 

A sleek white car drove in from the entrance, swerving to a stop and parking despite its odd angle. The car door clicked open and slammed shut, the sound of heels resounded loudly in the building as they headed towards her at a steady pace. Serena didn't look to the person, knowing who it was. She trained her eyes on the unmoving body.

The woman who arrived, decked in an elegant dress suit and graying black hair pulled tightly into a French Twist, glanced at the shaking girl before training a gun to the unconscious form.

Serena's body spasmed more, but she managed to speak through her trembled lip. "Don't!" she cried, shaking her head while squeezing her eyes against the tears. "Please, Luna. Don't kill him."

The woman's calm gray-blue eyes turned to her. She shook her head with a sigh as she lowered her arm. "You do realize that when he wakes up, he'll realize who you really are."

"Yes," answered the girl's small voice. "Just don't kill him." 

Luna nodded. "I'll oblige your request. But we must leave." She walked to Serena, standing over the girl's form. "You're weakened and need care," she added in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Serena rose onto her feet and let Luna lead her away without another word.

* * *

Luna stood in the cold room, back poised as always and her face set sternly. But for once she was unnerved.

The young man before her, eighteen or nineteen, stared at her with indigo eyes that didn't hide feelings that were inside like many soldiers'… just seemed to tell that there wasn't anything there at all. He was the type who didn't need sunglasses to look emotionless and dangerous. His eyes dismissed her merit and he turned back to his sleek laptop, spiky lengths of brown hair shadowing his eyes as he typed with the ease of an android trained to do but nothing else. But this boy was trained for many other things, Luna acknowledged. And right now he was the best chance to keep Serena safe.

He expected her to leave but she walked forward, hands clasped before her. "I must insist that you take this Assignment, Heero Yuy. I will make it far worth your while, I promise you. I understand you've done a few odd jobs since you were a Gundam Pilot. I know what they paid and it is little compared to what I will give you. It's imperative that this girl be protected."

Heero stopped typing and threw her a chilling stare. "I don't baby-sit."

"I'm not asking you to."

He kept silent for straining moments and she found her nerves fraying, an odd and uncomfortable occurrence to her. 

"For how long?" 

She suppressed a relieved sigh. "For as long as needed." 

He rose smoothly, standing just as straight as she did with a visage even more passive and voice the unnerving monotone. "I accept the mission."

She slipped him a card that she had written their current address on. "We're staying in a penthouse on short notice. Be there in the hour. I will not be there but the girl will be expecting you." 

"Hmn." He took it and turned away from her, returning to his laptop.

Luna gave a weary sigh as she slipped out of the hotel room. One of her connections had found he was staying there, conveniently in the neighboring city. She had her doubts whether he'd accept her proposal, but he did without much trouble. She feared that wouldn't be the case with Serena.

* * *

"No," Serena responded immediately, her head shaking. 

Luna rubbed her temples, hunched over the clean table, a position she would never have allowed herself had it been any other person. "Serena, please understand—"

"I do," she snapped. "But I will not allow any more protectors." She lifted her chin, eyes set in stone. It was rare of her to be so determined. But this time the pain was too raw. She looked away, hands curling into fists. Her voice, though still firm, softened with hurt. "How many more must die for me? They became my 'friends,' Luna." She threw her a wrenching gaze before looking back down with a sigh. "They were my friends."

Luna's reddened lips pursed together. "Nevertheless, you cannot refuse protection. You are hurting, I understand, but think of this; do you wish their deaths to be in vain?"

Serena stared searchingly at the table, slightly caught but still withdrawn in her pain. She didn't look up as Luna rose from her seat, towering over her. "Heero Yuy will be here shortly. I will contact you as soon as possible. Do understand, Serena." The woman waited for a response, but after a moment of silence she sighed and walked away.

Serena's eyes burned into the table. Luna was the one who couldn't understand. Serena couldn't be held responsible for any more deaths, or surely she would loose herself to the emptiness within, never to return to a semblance of life. She tucked her fingers into fists. There was only one thought in her mind. She would turn Heero Yuy away.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

ANGEL'S FIRE 

C H A P T E R * F O U R

__

By Stargirl

Man, I must really love you guys. @.@ The next chapter is done! Granted, it's shorter than I would have liked, but you won't hold that against me, right? They "meet" in this one! You gotta love me for that right??? ^__^ Thankyou everyone so much for the reviews. I still can't get over how this one can get so many compared to my authors. Oh well, encouragement is encouragement. Just to let you know if you haven't figured it out already, I don't believe in telling/explaining things out of the story (unless they're of things I don't want you to be confused about or not know). I believe a story should reveal everything as it's written/read. But I will let you know from some of the questions that no, the inners aren't sailor scouts in this. Sailor Moon IS alternate reality as I said before. The villian is introduced in this chapter. ^_^ I would have had it be Darien, but due to a friend who couldn't bare reading it if I did, I just created a character. Whether if all the scouts died, you'll just have to find out **grinz** I'm hoping to have the G-boys in it, but am still figuring out the best way to do so. As always, ideas or things you can see for this story are very welcome and might very well influence not only the story, but at the rate it's written. Alright, I've talked your ear off, now you may read the Chapter Four. Keep up the reviews! Unless you're an author yourself, you don't know how much they matter. **Hugs** Star

* * *

Serena gritted her teeth and paced the living room floor, throwing a glance at the glowing red numbers of a clock. She'd just tell him that the plans had changed and he wasn't needed anymore. Simple. 

Someone knocked on the door and she stopped in her tracks, mind fading to blank slate. They knocked again, sending her scurrying for the door. She tucked her hair behind her ear, taking in a breath as she opened it, mind racing with her rehearsed speech. 

Her empty world pivoted and danced. Words shriveled at her lips as she gazed at the young man, caught in a chilling blue gaze… He was young. Granted her last protectors had been young, but their case was rare. How could someone look so cold? She stepped back, hardly realizing it. "Heero Yuy?" she cautioned, scraping frantically for her speech. 

"Hmn." His eyes flickered, but she couldn't guess its meaning. 

Her chin lifted, her stern voice coming to her rescue. "I'm sorry but there has been a mistake. Luna wanted me to tell you that your services are not needed and to apologize." She kept her stiff position, but her eyes began to dart around. He wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't he saying anything?

He stared back at her. He may as well have been a statue. But no… a statue couldn't unnerve her. Not with such intensity. "Are you deliberately not listening to me?" she snapped, spurred on by her unsettled nerves. 

Heero shifted, lifting his head. "I don't believe you," he said, his voice a dissettling monotone. 

Simple in it's torturous impact. Her hands tucked into fists as she fought for her composure. "Excuse me?"

His eyes glittered, the closest thing to a reaction she saw of him. Could it possibly be amusement? His lips still settled in their emotionless line.

Serena just gaped at him as he stepped inside, closing the door. Her mouth snapped shut and eyes flamed. "Look. I don't care who you are, but your mission is canceled, got it? You don't have to protect me. I'm sorry, but you came here in vain." 

He grunted and walked into the room. Serena followed, patience fraying like her temper. She glowered at him. "I refuse protection. Do you hear me? Leave!"

He dropped his two bags, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. 

He wasn't going to leave, she realized in bewilderment, her breaths coming in tiny huffs. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing for him to protect her? She surely couldn't mind the guy dying. But at the arrival of bitter tears, she forced the thought back. No matter who, the death of another would weigh on her hurting mind. Her mind was like glass, each guilt and broken friendship another pound on its sheer surface, a shrieking crack journeying through it… threatening its collapse. She shook her head, turning her attention to Heero Yuy. She clenched her teeth at the trembling in her jaw.

She would not be protected. Damn Luna. She swung around, storming into her alien room and grabbing the bag of clothes that Luna had brought her. Averting her eyes from Heero Yuy's steady gaze, she searched for the jacket she had…borrowed… from that morning. She slipped it on, wary of the screaming tissue of her wound that still stuck to her shirt. 

"Where are you going?"

Monotone words. She cringed and then glared at him. "Make a guess." Then she left, hurrying to the elevator and hating the slow ride down. Would he follow her? She wondered. No, he wouldn't bother. He didn't seem the type to care about anything but his mission. But his mission was vetoed. With a whimpering thought, 'please leave,' sent to the man in the penthouse, she hurdled out of the elevator the moment it opened. 

The sound of the steady rain had faded in her ears as a natural sound in the past few hours, and she had very well forgotten it. She sighed at the sight of the icy pellets of water through the hotel's glass windows and doors but didn't stop. She couldn't stop, couldn't face the memories poisoning her mind or the young man upstairs. She still felt numb, hurt, her spirit restless and confused at what to feel. Blinking back the tears, she pushed out of the building, staring up at the sky with the rain splattering and slipping down her face, soaking her clothes on impact. 

He didn't know why he followed her. He contemplated the reason, unfazed by the rain drenching his clothes and matting his hair over his face. The rain-blurred sight of the girl kept in his vision between his dripping bangs. He should have left. The woman, Luna, hadn't mentioned that the girl the girl wouldn't comply with the arrangement. His eyes narrowed at the thought. 

He turned the corner, thoughts grim. What would he do when he caught up with the girl? This wasn't part of his mission. For a few blocks he simply followed her, his movements silent and quick. Though he had a feeling it wasn't needed. This girl wouldn't know she was being followed even if it was by a Gundam. He grimaced, turning around the next corner. His walk stilled, gun in his hand in an instant. Cursing into the rain, he ran forward to the girl's crumpled form.

He froze, swinging his tearing gaze around the trees and buildings. Nothing. He frowned harder and sank besides the girl and searched for a bullet wound. He paused, fingers hovering over her jacket as he glimpsed red on her shirt. He peeled away the flap of the jacket, probing the red-stained area. It was crusted, an old wound. Why wasn't it attended to? 

She had passed out. He slipped his gun into his jacket. Then he stared at her a moment, raindrops splattering and slipping down her face, silver blonde hair pooling around her head, light against the black cement. Nothing shone in his eyes, not a flicker of emotion, but they shadowed a darker blue as he picked the slight form up and carried her back down the street.

* * *

Luna pursed her lips, red tipped fingernails clicking on her teacup as she stared out the French window. Gardens spread in waves, sun bathing the fields of grass and flowers. Cherry blossoms blew from their brittle branches and swirled in the wind. The Kingdom of Lunaria boasted as glorious as ever, its peaceful beauty an everlasting gift to its people. But not even its sights and wonders could touch Luna's sullen mind. 

She sighed and turned to the open room furnished with white couches, gleaming oak tables, and potted plants. A sleek piano graced a corner, a handsome man with long silver hair sitting before it. His fingers set on the keys and he begun to play, hands drifting from one languid note to another. The melody sung throughout the sunlit room, light with intricate sets of notes but with the perceivable longing tone that could attract a soul.

Luna sat down on a couch, setting her teacup on the end table next to a vase of pink and white flowers. She shut her eyes, allowing herself to sink into Artemis' music. Her nerves were thin, her weariness great. Darkness hung over her spirit, so unlike her surroundings. Light was everywhere, but it was the shadows she knew she had to watch out for. God be with them.

* * *

Luna stepped onto the podium, smoothing out her cool gray dress-suit with silver buttons, her face a neutral mask as she faced the people from distinguished members of the Lunarian alliance to news crews. 

Like it or not, a short speech had been in order. She pursed her lips and clasped her hands as she reached the microphone. "The Lunarian Kingdom is based on peace. We esteem for high goals. Foolish expectations some may say," she paused and lifted her head, "but what glorifies a life if not dreams?" 

There _is_ a threat to our dream. Though our ally, the Sanq Kingdom, is discouraging a motion for war, we will fight for our dreams if need be."

Her jaw firm, she stared at the assembly as if there wasn't a blaring white light in her face. 

The murmurs rose, but one person called out above the others. "Miss Delcrae, is it true that the Princess is dead?" The others quieted and she sucked in a breath at the anxious faces.

She saw Serena in her mind but pushed it away and answered, "I am unable to disclose any information." She lifted her hand up at the onslaught of questions. Obviously they did not comprehend her words or tone. "I will take no more questions, thank you." 

* * *

Anger lurked behind his calm surface. Or perhaps just a fearful intensity. He stared at the collected woman on the screen before him. Luna Delcrae, a damnable woman. His fingers drummed against his desk. A frustrated storm billowed inside him. He always got what he wanted. 

Silver-blue eyes narrowed on his sculptured face, lips thin. He rose from his chair and wandered to a table against the wall, pouring himself a drink. A movement in the ornate mirror stationed above the table made him pause. He saw himself, a richly dressed man with ebony hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Averting his gaze to the reflection of the stiff man in back to him, he stood straighter. "Report."

The man paused, as if reluctant to relay his message. Delios frowned harder. "Out with it," he demanded.

"I'm sorry, your highness. The men returned without finding her. One…hasn't returned. We fear him dead." 

Delios stared into the mirror at himself in contemplation. After a moment he chugged down his drink, the bittersweet liquid sinking down his throat. He turned and strided to the entrance of the room. Without turning, he spoke once more to the man, voice threatening beneath his off-handed tone. "Find Mina Kalintti. Do whatever it takes." 

* * *


End file.
